Harry Potter and The Last of the Jedi
by LordCaldrin45
Summary: Alyssa Johnson is one of the last of the Jedi, trying to avoid The Empire. However, when her ship crashes on Earth after a heated battle with the Dark Lord of the Sith, she unexpectantly comes across Hogwarts, and meets the boy-who-lived. However, the Sith Lord Darth Vader is hot on her heels... and he wont rest until she's lying dead at his feet.
1. A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

**Hi, it's me. I know that it's been a long time, but I thought of this idea quick, so I thought that's I'd write it down. Enjoy! This story takes place five years after Revenge of the Sith, **

_**A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far Far Away…**_

It is a dark time for the galaxy. It has been five years since the end of the Clone Wars. The evil GALACTIC EMPIRE has overthrown the Old Republic, and now holds countless worlds in the grip of fear.

The Jedi Knights have been all but destroyed. Only a handful have escaped Imperial forces, disappearing into hiding across the galaxy. However, The evil lord DARTH VADER, obsessed with finding these last Jedi, continues to hunt them down, and their numbers grow ever fewer.

Among these last remaining Jedi is the former Padawan Alyssa Johnson, who has forsaken her Jedi past and become a smuggler. Now, she is retuning to Nar Shaddaa after her latest run, eagerto collect her payment...


	2. Chaos on Nar Shaddaa!

**Hey! Feels good to do this after a long while of work. Sit back and enjoy the show.**

**Chapter One**

Nar Shaddaa almost seemed to glow as Alyssa's ship, The Fading Light, approached it. Alyssa sighed as she watched the growing moon in the cockpit. Nar Shaddaa, the largest moon of Nal Hutta, the biggest center of crime in the galaxy. It almost reminded Alyssa of Courscant, except for the fact that it was run by the Hutts, not the Empire, which was perfect for a former Jedi Knight. Alyssa sighed as she shivered in nervousness and anticipation. She never enjoyed these trips. Even though the Empire didn't control Nar Shaddaa, she always had to be careful. The Empire wasn't the only danger for a Jedi. Many bounty hunters hunted Jedi, for the large bounties posted by the Empire. A beep caused her to snap out of her daze and glance at her astromech droid, R6-67. R6 had originally belonged to her master, Master Cato, before passing onto her. He had been one of her only friends after the Clone Wars had ended. She could tell that he was saying by the translation on her computer.

"Relax, R6. I just gotta get my credits from Darza for the last job, and then we'll get going." Alyssa answered as she coasted the ship through the upper atmosphere. She smirked as she coasted down and set down at Merenzi Spaceport. R6 beeped as the young Jedi stood up and adjusted her outfit. Alyssa looked much different than when she had been a Jedi. Now, instead of her Jedi robes, she wore a brown jacket with loose pants, and a belt where her blasters were holstered. She had a hidden pocket in her pants where her lightsaber was if she needed it. Her loose black hair was bunched back into a ponytail. She really was quite pretty, actually. Her fair skin matched up perfectly with her brown eyes and her slim build. R6 beeped again, expressing his worry.

"Don't worry, Six. Just keep the ship hot just in case, and make sure everything's working. Open the doors." She ordered as she walked towards the exit. R6 beeped in confirmation as the doors slid open. Alyssa stepped out onto the pad to see her usual escort. Rosco, Darza's right hand man, or Twilik, for a better term, and his protection, the bounty hunter Bossek, who hissed a little as he glared at her. She never had liked Trandoshans. She'd fought them before, on Kashykk with Master Cato. After The Clone Wars had ended and she had narrowly escaped Order 66, she had gone into hiding with the ship and R6. Running low on credits, she had become a smuggler for Darza the Hutt with the fake name Star Jones. She mainly smuggled spice to planets such as Tatooine.

"I presume that you've got my credits!" she smirked as she walked towards the Twilik. He frowned.

"Ahh, no, Star." Alyssa frowned.

"Darza wants to see you." Bossek hissed.

"What's I do?" she asked. Bossek hissed as he kept one claw on his blaster, while pointing at the air speeder behind them. She sighed as she climbed in. The Twilik sighed in relief.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Star. I-I'm sure that you will receive your credits as scheduled." Rosco stammered as the speeder lifted off and headed into the stream of traffic. Alyssa frowned. Something did not seem right. After several minutes, they landed in the Red Light District. Alyssa sighed as she climbed out of the speeder and followed Rosco and Bossk. Something didn't feel right here. Even their air felt… different. The stopped in front of Darza's club, The Blue Star. She frowned as she walked in. The club, as usual, was in full swing. Twilik and human dancers were on the stage, dancing in very skimpy outfits. Alyssa always felt a bit nervous. She had to be careful, or that could be her one day. She stepped into the back room to see Darza lying on his usual pedastool, surrounded by his usual associated and protocol droid. Darza laughed when he saw her and waved his stubby hands, causing the room to go quiet. Rosco stammered as he backed off, and Bossk simply stood near the wall. The large Hutt laughed.

"Allema seeza Star!" Alyssa frowned.

"The Great Darza welcomes back his favorite smuggler, Star Jones." Alyssa frowned.

"I got the spice to Courscant. I'd like my credits." She said. Darza laughed.

"Of course, of course. But, the Great Darza would like to know about your little mess with the Imperial cruiser." Alyssa gulped. She was hoping that no one had noticed that. On her way to deliver the spice, she had gotten ambushed by a regulations cruiser. She had gotten away, but not without loosing a bit of spice after the cargo hold had gotten blasted.

"Darza, come on, I know I lost a little spice, but I can make it up. I've never messed up before!" Alyssa gulped as she backed up nervously. The Hutt laughed.

"The Great Darza thinks you can make much more. After all, the Imperials pay big for Jedi." Alyssa felt her blood go cold. How could he possibly know? She glanced behind her to se Bossk and several hunters pulling out their weapons. Without hesitating, she thrust out her srms, sending a large force wave out, sending everyone flying back. She leaped over Bossk, and sprinted out of the exit. She weaved through the large crowd of club goers, but froze when she saw stormtroopers near the exit. She cursed under her breath, and then pulled out her blaster and fired into the air, causing chaos as clubgoers frantically tried to escape, tampling the troopers. Alyssa stepped out with them, and leaped into the airspeeder.

"Stop the Jedi!" Alyssa whirled to see stormtroopers racing towards her. She pulled out her blaster and fired, hitting one in the chest. She kick started the speeder, sending it shooting it into the air.

"R6! We're caught! Get the ship running!" she yelled into her comlink. Several beeps followed quickly.

"Just keep the door open!" she yelled before shutting off the comink. Then, several blaster bolts shot over her head. She whirled to see Bossk and several other hunters shooting at her from a second speeder, gaining fast. One bolt smashed into the back of her speeder, causing it to wobble and belch smoke. She hissed in anger.

"Come on, then!" She pulled back, causing the speeder to flip over the hunter. Then, she pulled out her lightsaber in one swift motion amd activated ot, smirking as she swung the green blade. She arched her swing, severing the speeder's power coupling. Bossk roared as the speeder spiraled down and vanished into the depths. Alyssa chuckled as she deactivated the weapon, and then felt the speeder shudder again, descending rapidly. She frowned as she saw the landing platform coming up fast. Taking a deep breath, she summoned the Force and leaped hard, landing on the platform and tumbling several times. The speeder smashed into the side, exploding into hundreds of pieces. Alyssa winched as she blinked. Then, a clicking made her look up to see two clone troopers pointing their weapons at her.

"Time to die, traitor." One of them said. Alyssa pulled out her lightsaber in one motion and swung, decapitating both troopers.

"You first." She said coldly as she deactivated the weapon. Then, she turned to see the landing ramp lower. R6 rolled down a second later and beeped.

"What took you so long?" she asked. R6 beeped.

"Come on. That won't be the last of them." She muttered as she strode past the droid. He beeped as he rolled after her. She sat in the chair and quickly punched in the controls, ignoring R6.

"I don't care if you haven't finished your systems check! We're going!" She yelled as she lifted off, and shot into the sky. Then, the ship rumbled, and she looked out the window to see a pair of ARC-170s heading towards her.

"Oh, that's ironic." She muttered as alarms blared. Then, she sent the Light into a steep dive. Her ship may not have been as fast as the fighters, but she still knew their weakness. She smirked as her targeting system locked on.

"Got ya." She smirked as she fired, turning the first fighter in slag. The second one cut off, to take her from another angle.

"I don't think so." She smirked as her targeting computer beeped. She fired, sending an Arcadian missle flying out. An explosion a minute later confirmed her kill. She smirked. Clone troopers sure were predictable. R6 beeped as they left the atmosphere.

"So long, Nar Shadda!" she trialed off when she saw what was in front of her. A large star destroyer was heading right for her, and additional fighter was already heading out of it and right toward her. She cursed out loud as she accelereated to the left, soaring over the bow of the large ship. AS she passed the large destroyer, she felt a dark feeling hit her, which made her shake and break out into a cold sweat. She trembled, for she had felt this before…

"Vader." She said softly.

**Meanwhile…**

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, stood on the Devastator's bridge and watched the small ship evade the fighters, soaring past the bow. He could feel the presence on the ship. The pilot was indeed strong in the Force. That ship was impressive. It looked similar to the kind that the Jedi would use for covert missions back in the Clone Wars, bulky, but compensating in shields and firepower.

"Lord Vader?" Vader turned to look at Admiral Nerran behind him, looking slightly nervous.

"We are locking on with the tractor beam, and will have the Jedi in custody." She stammered.

"Good. I expect no failures, Admiral. I want that Jedi. Once the ship is in the hanger, I will deal with her myself." Vader turned to observe the battle, watching as the Fading Light blew up another fighter.

**Back to Alyssa…**

Alyssa panted as the ship rumbled again. She was surrounded, with a Star Destroyer gaining. The pilots weren't trying to kill her, simply disable the ship. Vader was saving her for himself… Alyssa shook. She wasn't ready for Vader, not yet. R6 blared from the computer terminal he was connected in, causing her to whirl at him.

"R6! You better have some good news!" she yelled. R6 beeped.

"Powering up their tractor beam?" she screeched. R6 beeped a confirmation, adding that it was one minute away from full power.

"Come on!" she yelled in frustration as she frantically tried to type new hyperspace coordinates. Another blast shook the ship, causing her to winch as her hand slammed on the panal. R6 beeped another warning. Alyssa frowned as she looked at the panal. Coordinates were on the screen, that she had never seen before, probably from her hand impact.

"When in doubt… trust in the Force." Alyssa said softly as she pulled the mechsnism, causing the ship to lurch and blast into Hyperspace.

The Star Destroyer's bridge was silent, except for the sound of Darth Vader's breathing.

"My l-lord?" Nerran stuttered. Vader didn;t answer.

"We will track the Jedi and follow in immediate pursuit! I pr..." Neeran traied off as she siddenly found herself with a lack of air. She gasped as her hands flew to her throat, desperately gasping for air.

"You have failed for the last time, Neeran." Vader said coldly. The admiral let out one final gasp before slumping to the floor, dead. There was complete silence.

"Track that Jedi, and plot a new course." Vader ordered before whirling and departing the bridge.

**Great, right? Let's see where these guys end up. Review!**


	3. Welcome to Earth!

**Sorry that I've been out, I've been stuck in all the final exams. Enjoy this next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 2**

Alyssa sighed with relief as she sat back and wiped her brow, still shaking and soaked with sweat. That had been way too close. She could still feel Vader's presence like an awful aftertaste.

"That… was way too close." She breathed softly. R6 beeped softly next to her. Alyssa frowned as she glanced over the hyperspace controls.

"No, I don't know where we're going, Six. I need a nap and a drink. Alyssa started to stand, then winched as pain shot through her right shoulder. She had landed hard on it before.

"Ah! Make that two drinks. But, I'm going to use the refresher. Six, you've got the bridge." R6 beeped loudly.

"No, I don't know when we'll drop out of hyperspace, but I need to rest first." She countered as she walked out of the bridge. She sighed as she climbed down, walked down the corridor shortly, and stepped into the refresher. She sighed as she splashed water on her face. She wiped her face as she stepped out and walked down the ship's hallway, and into her bunk. She sighed as she fell down onto the bed and passed out, drifting off to dreamland.

"_Ow! That hurt, Master Yoda!" 6 year old Alyssa yelped as she gripped a training saber. She yanked up her mask to glare at the little Jedi Master, who simply chuckled as he stood in front of Alyssa in the Jedi training room._

"_Focus, you must. Let the force flow through you. Need your eyes, you do not." Yoda answered as the training remote floated in front of her. Alyssa frowned._

"_I'm trying!" she protested with a scrowl. Yoda frowned as he slowly walked forward. Then, he tapped her on the head, causing her to gape at him._

"_Do or do not, there is no try." Yoda answered. Alyssa bit her lip in frustration as she gripped the lightsaber._

"_Calm yourself, you must. Let the Force, guide your actions." Yoda said. Alyssa frowned as she slid the mask over her face again and took a deep breath. Then, she felt a warm feeling wash over her, which seemed to null all her senses. All she could feel was the soft hum of the lightsaber and the remote. Then, the sound of a stun shot filled the air. Without thinking, she swung up, and heard the sound of the bolt bouncing off. She grinned as she repeated the exercise several more times, before pulling up the mask with a smile on her face._

"_I did it, Master Yoda!" she grinned as she looked at Yoda. Yoda simply chuckled._

"_Such an achievement, this is?" Yoda asked with a smile. She frowned._

"_I…" she trailed off. Yoda chuckled._

"_Perhaps more interesting your exercise I can make… with three more remotes." Yoda said with a smile, causing Alyssa to gulp._

"_Ow!" _

Alyssa yelped as she fell out of the bed and hit her head. She winched as she sat up, feeling her head. She frowned as the ship shuddered.

"Six! What the kark?" she yelled as she stumbled onto the bridge. She gaped as she stared through the screen. Outside, was a swarm of asteroids! R6 beeped as she leaped into the pilot's chair. Alysa hissed as she pulled to the right, sending the ship into a spiral.

"I was sleeping! I don't run on power cells like you do! she snapped as she pulled up, barely missing an asteroid that was at least three times bigger than the ship. R6 beeped as she continued to dodge asteroids narrowly. After several minutes, she had escaped the swarm and now found herself in empty space. After wiping her brow, she turned to face the astromech droid.

"Okay, What happened to the hyperspace drive? I left to sleep, and it's only been a few hours!" she snarled

"Malfunctioned? But I just had it looked at it last week!" she screamed. R6 continued.

"What do you mean, the left power cell is interfering with the generator?" Alyssa wanted to bash her head against the controls. First, she lost the spice, and lost both her credits and her gig with Darza. Then, she was almost killed by Darth Vader and the imperials. Then, her ship's hyperspace malfunctioned? Something was going on. She almost felt like cursing the Force right there. She sighed as she looked at R6. Sometimes, it felt like he was her only friend in the galaxy.

"So, you have any idea where we are?" she frowned as she brought up the map of the Galaxy. She frowned in curiosity as R6 beeped.

"Seems like we're somewhere in the Unknown Regions. Brilliant. I'm in the middle of nowhere. Or worse… there's something dangerous out here and I have no idea what." Alyssa shivered, before regaining her composure.

"_Focus! You're a Jedi! Remember what you learned in the Temple, and from Master Cato… and… Dooku…"_ Allysa hissed as she blinked and looked at the map. She was not going back to that. Never!

"Six, hook into the ship's scanners. Tell me, are there any planets around here?" Alyssa asked. R6 beeped as he extended his robotic arm into the computer's mainframe. He beeped with an answer several minutes later. Apparently, there were 7 planets in this system, most of them uninhabited. One of them was similar to Bespin, but it was uninhabited. Alyssa frowned as a planet came up on her screen. It was a deep red color, and seemed slightly small compared to planets such as Corellia and Alderann.

"What about that one?" she asked as she moved closer. R6 beeped a negative sign. The planet was apparently no longer suitable for life, at least without an EV suit. Alyssa frowned as she passed the planet, looking through her window at it. It was so… pretty.

"So, any inhabitable planets where we can make repairs?" she asked. R6 answered a minute later. There was one planet that could support life. R6 brought it up on the display. Alyssa frowned in curiousity. That planet looked… alright. At the same time, she felt a feeling so overwhelming that she gasped for a minute before continuing.

"What information do you have on it?" she asked curiously as she scrolled through. There was barely anything at all, just a name. Earth.

"Hmph. Is it imperial?" she asked. R6 beeped negative. She smiled.

"Then that's where we're going." She smirked as she headed forward. After some time, Earth came into view. Alyssa smiled at it's beauty. It looked… so different from the rest of the galaxy. One moon, a few twinkling lights. But… there was something… else. The planet felt strong in the Force. Very strong. She wasn't sure how to describe it. She regained herself and turned to look at R6.

"Not bad. Let's land… and hope that nothing goes wrong." She smirked as she coasted forward, heading straight into the planet's atmosphere. R6 beeped as the coasted lower. Alyssa frowned as she stared out. The planet itself felt strong, with

"We'll head for that large island there, next to that continent." She pointed. That was where the Force seemed most concentrated. R6 beeped in concern, which she simply laughed at.

"Have a little faith, Sixy!" she said with a smile. Soon, clods had turned into trees, and they were coasting above a large forest.

"We'll land here, Six." She said with a nod as she pressed several buttons, coaxing the ship down into a large clearing. She smirked as the landing hatch lowered, hissing in the process. R6 beeped behind her.

"Stay with the ship, Six. Get to work on the hyperspace. Im going to take a little look around here." She said as she pulled on her cloak, before stepping out into the trees. R6 beeped softly. Alyssa frowned as she made sure her lightsaber and blasters were secure. Something was amiss here, and she was going to find out what.

**Enjoy, I promise, there's more. And I promise, there's much more to Alyssa's past than you've seen yet. The Clone Wars will impact her life, I'll say that much. Read and Review!**


	4. The Forest of Mystery

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap! Honestly, I was pondering this for awhile. I was trying to figure out where she should explore, and I had two prime places: The Forbidden Forest or Diagon Alley. But, with Diagon Alley, I had the problem of figuring out how she would find the place. I also was pondering what book this should take place under. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Alyssa frowned as she walked through the large forest, observing the trees and other surroundings. The forest itself was interesting, with many interesting landmarks such as trees, rivers, but no creatures yet.

"Strange. This place seems to revenate in the Force, but at the same time… it feels… sick., tainted. I can sense the dark side in this place." She said softly as she ran her hand down a tree trunk. The Forest itself didn't look much different from other planets that had large forests in them such as Yavin 4 or Endor, although she seriously hoped this planet wasn't inhabited by creatures like ewoks. Those things looked cute, but they were deadly. She frowned as she heard a rustling noise above her head, which stopped as she looked up. Alyssa narrowed her eyes. If there was one thing she had learned during the Clone Wars, it was to always keep your senses open. Alyssa whirled with her blaster in her hand and fired into the tree twice. A loud screech followed, cut off by a loud crash. Alyssa stared at the creature lying at her feet, still thrashing. It looked like a gigantic spider, similar to the energy spiders from Kessel, but this one was much larger. It seemed to be screaming as it clicked rapidly, as if it was trying to talk. Alyssa pulled out her lightsaber and drove it through the creature, causing it to let out one final screech before going still. Alyssa frowned in curiosity as she tapped the body with her foot.

"Strange. That creature wanted to eat me, I could sense that much." Alyssa cursed. Days like these, she wished that she had paid attention during her classes at the Temple when it came to using the Force. She was better with a lightsaber more than using the force. Cin Dralig had even said that she was one of the most skilled duelists he had ever seen. Her favorite form was Shii-Cho. Alyssa sighd softly. There were days when she missed the temple badly. She missed the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the many halls, training rooms, the food... all of it. It was hard to believe that the glorious Temple was no more than a pile of rubble now. She could still see the smoke rising… Alyssa blinked as she shook her head and came back to reality.

"I gotta keep moving." The young Jedi muttered as she continued walking. She seriously hoped that whatever else was out there didn't want to kill her.

"Even if this planet isn't advanced, I can still get some water at least." She muttered.

After a few more minutes, she came out of the trees to find herself at a large river, that seemed to stretch off into the trees. In the distance, Alyssa could see several large mountain peaks, which seemed to be where the river originated. Alyssa frowned as she dipped her hand in the water and drank for a moment. Then, the sound of a soft splash made her look up to see… the strangest creature she had ever seen. It looked like a horse, but it was sleek white, and a white horn protruded from it's head.

"Incredible! I've never seen a creature like it!" she said with surprise as she stepped towards it. The creature looked up and let out a sound of surprise, then started to back away.

"Oh, wait!" Alyssa reached out in the Force, sending out waves of friendship and kindness, try to assure it that she meant it no harm. Slowly, the creature stepped forward, and allowed her to pet it's muzzle.

"Fascinating." Alyssa said softly. This world was full of surprises. Then, the creature froze, made a panicked noise, and took off, splashing Alyssa in water. Alyssa stared in confusion as she looked up.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force…" she pulled her comlink out.

"Six, you almost done?" she asked. Nothing, just static. Alyssa frowned as she shook the comlink.

"Strange. It was working fine before…" she narrowed her eyes in confusion. Alyssa had felt this feeling before, on Sullust… just before her and her squad had been ambushed by droids. Alyssa narrowed her eyes as she reached towards her lightsaber and pressed the activation button…. Nothing.

"What?" Alyssa gaped as she stared at her weapon. Quickly, she summoned the Force and leaped into the trees. A minute later, creatures burst through the trees. Alyssa stared as they raced across the river. She had seen many creatures on many worlds, but this was way different, more than Wookiees. These creatures looked like humans, but only to the waist, then, they had the body of a horse. They yelled as they raced through, trampling.

"Interesting! This world has some interesting creatures." she said with wide eyes as she dropped back to the ground. Then, she frowned at her lightsaber.

"Come on!" she hissed as she pressed the activation button. After several tries, the green blade finally spang out. Something was definitely wrong. The blade was flickering, as if it was in water.

"Hmph. Something's messing with my lightsaber." Alyssa frowned.

"Fascinating." Alyssa whirled to see another one of the creatures she had seen earlier. She stared in disbelief as the man/creature stepped towards her.

"You speak Basic?" Alyssa asked in surprise. The creature frowned as it stepped forward. Alyssa stared at it in confusion. His upper body was impressively muscular, and his hair was matted, but he was very hairy at the same time, and his lower half was that of a horse.

"If Basic means English, then yes, I do. I presume that that is a weapon you're holding?" he asked as he glanced at Alyssa's lightsaber. Alyssa frowned.

"Yes." She answered.

"I assure you, unlike my brethren, I pose no threat to you." The creature bowed. Alyssa frowned, but deactivated the blade.

"If you're lying, you'll regret it. I have blasters too." She warned. The creature nodded.

"Very well. I am Firenze, a centaur of this forest." He bowed. Alyssa blinked. Master Yoda had always told her to respect other creatures. She might as well take his advice.

"I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Johnson." She answered with a bow.

"I am curious. You clearly are different than other humans, and no muggle can come this far, but you don't look like a witch. Where do you come from?" Firenze asked. Alyssa scrowed. One thing she couldn't stand was that many people had referred to Jedi as "witches.", which she considered an insult. Although, she was curious what he meant by muggle. Although, she could sense that she had nothing to fear from Firenze.

"Ok, first of all, I used to be a Jedi, not a witch. Im tired of being called that. And second… Im not from this planet." She answered, causing the centaur to frown.

"Jedi? What is a… Jedi? And, what do you mean, from a different planet? You come from the stars?" he asked with interest. Alyssa frowned.

"Well, yes, I'm from a different planet. Well, I actually born in space on a transport, so I'm not sure where I'm from. And… you've never heard of the Jedi?" Alyssa scratched her head.

"No, I have not." Firenze answered. Alyssa blinked. The idea that this planet wasn't part of the Empire was definitely getting stronger.

"The Jedi were the peacekeepers and guardians of the Galactic Republic. Not familiar at all?" she asked. Firenze shook his head.

"You've never heard of the Republic? The Dark Lords of the Sith? The Empire? The Clone Wars?" Firenze shook his head.

"Centuars have studied the stars to learn about events that have been and will be." He answered.

"Wow. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but there's thousands of inhabited planets out there. The whole galaxy is inhabited by millions of different species." Alyssa said. Firenze frowned.

"We always thought that there were others. But what you say is beyond what I thought…" Alyssa frowned.

"So… how come you're not with the rest of your kind?" she asked. Firenze frowned.

"Last year, I was banished from my herd for becoming a professor and teaching our ways to students. They threatened me that if I was ever to return, I would face death." Alyssa stared. There were some societies that banished individuals for certain actions, but those were mainly because of actions that were criminal, such as treason, not for becoming a teacher.

"So… how come you're out here then?" she asked. Firenze frowned.

"There is something that I must to do. I wont be long." He answered.

"I can feel like this forest is… sick, tainted." Firenze sighed.

"These are dark times, Ms. Johnson. Tell me… what do you know of a man named Voldemort?" Firenze said. Alyssa cocked her head in confusion.

"Tell me about it. Whole galaxy's in dark times. And… no, never head of anyone like that. Voldemort sounds like a Sith name, but the only two sith I know of are Darth Vader and Darth Sidious." Alyssa answered. Firenze didn't say anything.

"I suppose you know this forest. There anywhere around here where I could get supplies? My hyperdrive generator isn't working, so Im stuck on this planet.." she asked. Firenze frowned as he stroked his beard.

"There… is a place not far from here. However, not only will it be dangerous to get in, they may try to kill you." Alyssa frowned.

"Not really different from most places I've been." She shrugged.

"Very well. Seek out Hagrid, and ask for Dumbledore. They should be able to help you out." Firenze said. Alyssa nodded.

"I must go now. To be found out here would be dangerous for us both. Farewell." Then, Firenze took off into the trees.

"Well… that was strange. Dumbledore, huh? Okay then…" Alyssa frowned as she continued walking. She raised the comlink to her mouth again.

"Six, you hear me?" she asked. Still, nothing but static.

"So weird…" she muttered. Then, the ground collapsed beneath her feet, and she let out a shocked scream as she tumbled down a hill, landing hard on the ground before tumbling backwards. She winched as she held her aching head.

"Arrgghhh…" she cursed under her breath as she stood up and dusted herself off. What was going on? She'd gotten sloppy. Alyssa blinked as she looked around. She had tumbled into some sort of den.

"What the?" Alyssa frowned as she stood up. This place felt… strange. The Dark Side was strong here. She frowned as she walked in. The walls seemed cold and damp, and the air seemed almost intoxicating. As she continued in, the feeling felt like it was getting stronger, pressuring into her like she was on Mon Calamari. Then, a high pitched sceam shot through the air, causing her to whirl in confusion. The scream cut off as quick as it had started, followed by an ominous breathing filled the air, causing her blood to go cold. Then, from a dark corner… he stepped out.

"Vader!" she hissed as she pulled out her lightsaber. Vader activated his as well and stepped towards her. She swung out in a wide arc, which Vader caught easily and parried back.

"You're going to die, Sith lord!" she roared. Vader didn't say anything as he parried again. Then, they swung again and locked.

"Say something!" she roared. Vader swung, knocking her to the ground.

"You are weak, and will die like the last of the Jedi!" Vader roared as he raised the lightsaber.

"NO!" Alyssa roared as she leaped over Vader and swung, hitting Vader in the face and knocking his mask off. Alyssa couldn't hide the gasp as he turned to look at her. His head was pale white, and his eyes were read as blood. He didn't have a nose, just two slits.

"You are weak… Avada Kedavra!" Vader hissed, causing a green flash to light up the cavern. When Alyssa lowered her arms, Vader had vanished.

"Hello?" she called out. Nothing. She frowned as she stepped into a large domelike room. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around. It seemed silent… way too silent. But at the same time, the Force seemed to thrive, as if she was surrounded by thousands of creatures. Then, a loud clicking noise filled the air as Alyssa looked around. She was completely surrounded.

"Who… is it? Is it… Hagrid?" a deep voice gasped, causing Alyssa to frown in confusion.

"No. Girl." A voice seemed to click.

"I'm… looking for Hagrid." Alyssa said nervously. Then, the ground seemed to rumble, and the young Jedi watched in surprise as the largest spider she had ever seen crawled out.

"Visitor? Been… very long since a visitor came." The spider said, causing her to blink. There were some arachnoids species that could speak, but this was much different. The spider seemed very old, and sick at the same time. The Force felt weak in it.

"I'm… Alyssa Walker, Jedi Knight. Simply looking for Hagrid." She said, mixing her actual name and a fake.

"I am… Aragog. I have never heard of a… Jedi." Alyssa narrowed her eyes as the clicking grew louder. Alyssa looked up to see hundreds of spiders similar to the one she had killed earlier. She whirled to see one crawling towards her.

"Tell your friends to back off…" Alyssa pulled out her lightsaber and activated it, swinging it in an arch and chopping off two of the spider's legs, causing it to screech in pain and scurry back.

"Or I'll take their eyes out." She narrowed. The spiders clicked clowly as the they crawled back.

"In all my years, I have never seen a weapon like this." Aragog said slowly.

"I'm unique. Tell them to back off, or you're next." Alyssa warned. Aragog almost seemed to laugh.

"I am… already dying. To kill me… you doom yourself. The reason that my children do not consume you is because of my command. And, as skilled as you may be, you cannot kill them all." Alyssa narrowed her eyes as sweat ran down her head. Aragog was right. It was like New Alariss again. Surrounded by droids. Although, surrender wasn't an option here. Alyssa breathed softly as a memory hit her.

"_The Force is strong in you, but you will break, in time. You will be a powerful apprentice, Alyssa." Count Dooku smiled. Alyssa screamed as another electric shock ran through her. _

Alyssa gasped as she snapped out of her memory and stared at Aragog.

"So… you'll let me pass then?" she asked.

"I think not. I cannot refuse such an easy meal for my children. Farewell, Alyssa Walker." Alyssa narrowed her eyes as she held her hand out.

"You will let me go. I am a friend of Hagrid." She said as she reached out, hoping that this creature was weakminded.

"I… will let you… no. " Alyssa narrowed her eyes.

"Interesting, attempting to control my mind. Even if you are a friend of Hagrid, that does not help you, as Hagrid's last friends learned. Farewell." Then, a spider leaped forward. Alyssa swung, cutting the spider in two. She leaped into the air, thrusting out her arms to send the spiders flying with force pushes. She winched in pain as one spider slashed at her leg. She landed at the exit as she pulled out her blaster, getting off several shots. She whirled and sprinted towards the exit, running through webbing, brushing it out of her face as the clicking grew louder and more intense. She narrowed her eyes as she pulled a thermal detonator out of her belt and activated it.

"Big mistake!" she hurled the detonator into the cavern, drawing onto the force to shield herself. Then, the cavern rumbled, and fire hot out the exit, sending her flying. She hit the ground hard and tumbled, winching in pain at the hard blows. She winched as she looked up, blood dripping down the side of her face. She had landed quite a distance from the cavern, a small puff of smoke in the distance. She groaned as she tried to stagger to her feet. She winched as she heard the sound of trees rustling.

"I… really hate this… planet…" she groaned as she fell to the ground unconscious.

**Hey! Don't worry, Alyssa's not dead. For now. Oh, and I've been contemplating another story, Starkiller vs Harry Potter. Like it? Let me know! Review!**


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Hey! Keep reading and reviewing, my friends! Enjoy! Oh, and you want to understand some of Vader's references, try reading a book.**

**Chapter 4**

Darth Vader had never been patient, not even as a child, when he had been a slave on Tatooine. That had never changed, not even as he grew up in the Jedi Temple. That impulsion had not always ended well, such as his rivalry with Ferus Olin. Vader could still remember the mission to Korriban, the one where his refusal to repair Tru Veld's lightsaber had caused the death of his fellow padawan, Darra Thel-Tanis. Looking back, Vader viewed the mission as a complete success. Omega had been killed, and Darra's death had gotten rid of Olin. She would have died anyway, in the Clone Wars or Order 66. She had been a fool, no different from the rest of the Jedi. Vader would have cut Olin in half if not for the Emperor. During the Clone Wars, Vader had been known for his impulsiveness as well, often not thinking before leaping into battle. He often wondered back, thinking of how things could have been different, but that would never change the fact that Padme was dead, their child with her. And, the Jedi were a dying breed that needed to be extinguished. That… girl would meet the same fate as the rest of the Jedi. The Dark Lord of the Sith was currently meditating in his private room, sealed off by his order . Vader was awakened from his meditation by a beep from the wall communicator.

"L-lord Vader, It's Admiral Allen, I've got the data on the Jedi that you requested. Vader stood up and walked over to the door, pressing a button on the side to make it slide open to reveal the admiral standing there with a datapad in his hand. Vader smirked beneath his mask. The man was so terrified that it came off him like the stench off a dead carcass. He was fully aware of what had happened to his predecessor.

"Do not waste my time, Admiral. That would be most… unhealthy." Vader said.

"I assure you, Lord Vader, it's not. Our troopers took an image of the Jedi from the club's holocamera, and our scientists matched the image against records taken from the Jedi Temple." Allen began.

"The name, Admiral." Vader ordered. He nodded quickly.

"We matched the records to one Alyssa Johnson." Vader blinked with realization as Allen handed him the datapad. Vader frowned at the girl's face. He knew that name. But from where?

"According to the records, she was born the same year as the Naboo Incident, on a passanger transport going from Alderann to Courascant. Her mother was Alderannian, and her father was a Corellian. Not much on them, apparently not very wealthy. According to the records, she was collected by a Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Vader felt a jolt at the mention of Qui-Gon. Even in death, he continued to meddle in Vader's affairs.

"Continue." Allen cleared his throat.

"You cant tell from her face, but that girl was a full fledged war hero during the Clone Wars. When her Master was killed during the Fall of Sullust almost a year after Geonosis, she took command of the Republic Forces, and organized the evacuation, saving millions of civilian and clone lives, all while at the age of 11 standard years. She was captured by the Separatists after mounting a last stand to evacuate her squad. It gets a bit spotty after that, but reports claim that she was held captive and tortured by the Separatists for six months on Vjun,in Dooku's personal fortress. Some officers from the Clone Wars claimed that Dooku tortured her himself. She was rescued in an operation led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. She continued to fight in later campaigns, such as the defense of Kamino, and second Battle of Geonosis. However, reports from several officers made a nickname for her." Vader blinked. Now he remembered where he had seen her before.

"The Masterless Padawan." Vader said. Allen blinked.

"Ahhh, yes. She was notorious for never remaining with a Master. Some of her temporary masters included Rahm Kora, Allaris Walker, and Anakin Skywalker, among a few others. Her final master was Erren Cato, general during the Battle of Utapau. Commanded the clone forces while General Kenobi dueled General Gervious. When Order 66 was issued, he was executed by Commander Cody." Vader narrowed his eyes behind the mask. He remembered her.

"And the girl?" Vader asked.

"According to the clones, she was on a scouting mission. They searched for her, but could find neither her or General Kenobi." Vader gritted his teeth under his mask at the mention of Kenobi's name.

"Impressive work, Admiral." Vader said as he looked over the datapad. Then, he looked back up.

"However, none of this helps me in finding her!" The admiral visibly shook.

"We-well, Lord Vader, that was my next part. We've traced the general direction of her transport to the Unknown Regions." Allen added.

"A region too large to explore for a Jedi." Vader snarled.

"My plan is to send probes into the Unknown Regions, my lord, to find the Jedi." Vader nodded slowly.

"Very good, Admiral. Do not forget, this girl is no different than the rest of the Jedi. They are all traitors to the Empire, and will suffer the same fate." Vader said. The terrified admiral nodded before . Then, Vader turned to look at Commander Erren, who was walked up to them.

"What brings you, Commander?" Vader asked.

"The Emperor commands you to contact him immediately, Lord Vader." The clone said. Vader strode past the clone, and walked into the communications room, and knelt down on one knee. A second later, the blue image of the Emperor appeared in front of him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

"I hear you are on the hunt for a Jedi, Lord Vader. An… Alyssa Johnson, I believe?" Vader didn't react. Of course the Emperor would know. He always knew.

"Yes, my master. We received a tip that a Jedi would be on Nar Shaddaa by a Hutt. His information turned out to be valid, but the Jedi escaped." Vader replied.

"You are overzealous, my friend. I have told you time and time again that the Jedi are weak and broken. Although, I am familiar with the name Alyssa Johnson." Vader looked up in curiosity.

"Master?" Vader asked.

"She is of little importance, Lord Vader. Another one of Lord Tyranus's failed experiments, just like Quinlan Vos. There are other matters of far more importance that require your attention. There is a revolt on Balmora. You are to go and wipe it out, immediately." Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my Master." Vader said as he rose.

"I sense your anxiousness, Lord Vader. Remember your mistake on Kessel. You may not be as lucky next time if you continue to allow your emotions to cloud your judgment." Palpatine said, before the hologram vanished. Vader frowned as he rose. There was something that the Emperor was not telling him, although the Emperor always seemed to keep secrets from him. Vader frowned as he turned and walked out of the room, lost in thought at he walked to the bridge.

"Lord Vader!" Admiral Allen and several officers saluted as Vader walked in.

"Set course for Balmorra, Admiral." Vader ordered.

"Yes sir." Then, Allen stepped next to Vader.

"Lord Vader, should I cancel the order to send out the probes?" he asked. Vader paused for a minute, before answering.

"No. Send out the probes, and then prepare the fleet for Balmora." Vader ordered.

"Yes sir." Allen salutes as Vader looked out the viewscreen. He narrowed his eyes. Alyssa Johnson would die… one way or another.

**Back to our young Jedi…**

Alyssa smiled as she walked through the Room of A Thousand Fountains. The grass felt wonderful beneath her naked feet, and the soft splash of the waterfalls. However, she seemed to be the only one here. Alyssa smiled as she ran her hand through one of the small rivers.

"Alyssa." Alyssa paused as she looked around in confusion. She was sure that she had heard someone.

"Alyssa, this is not real. Wake up." A deep male voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Alyssa called out.

"An old friend. You may not remember me, but I remember you. Your coming to this planet was no accident, Alyssa. This is the will of the Force, guiding you toward your destiny." The voice said. Alyssa narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously? Who are you?" Alyssa asked.

"I will tell you… in time. Farewell, Alyssa, we will meet again…" Alyssa gasped as her eyes snapped open. She instantly winched. Several body parts were sure aching. Her head rang, and her sides were killing her. He right shoulder throbbed.

"Argh… I shoulda stayed asleep." She winched as she moved in the soft sheets.

"Wait a minute… soft sheets?" Alyssa's eyes blinked in confusion as she sat up, winching at the ache in her shoulder. She frowned in confusion as she looked around. She was in a large room, full of beds lined up side by side. The room itself was interesting. The walls seemed to be made of stone, except for several windows and a large door at the end of the room. She frowned in confusion. Last thing she remembered, she had passed out on the forest floor. It was apparently late in the afternoon, given that the room was bright orange and light twinkling through the window. Alyssa then blinked as she snapped to full attention.

"Kark!" she hissed as she patted herself down. Just as she feared… her weapons were gone.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Alyssa whirled to see a woman step out of a small door with a tray of several glowing vials. Alyssa narrowed her eyes in confusion and surprise. The woman seemed nice enough. She was wearing a white apron, a bonnet, and seemed well rounded out. Alyssa frowned. She seemed to be a doctor. Alyssa hadn't seen one of those in a while, since the Clone Wars. Medical work was best left to droids in her opinion. But what surprised Alyssa were two things. The woman was human, and she spoke basic.

"Who the hell are you?" Alyssa asked. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Language, young lady. You're quite lucky to be alive. You have two fractured ribs, a concussion, and a sprained wrist. You were quite a mess when you were brought in." She said. Alyssa frowned in curiosity. Kota always taught her to be wary of everything.

"And… who brought me in, exactly?" she asked curiously.

"That would be Professor Hagrid, who found you while inspecting the grounds and brought you here." Alyssa blinked in interest. Was this the place that Firenze was talking about? Alyssa frowned in curiosity. She might as well play along, for now.

"Well... I guess I owe you my thanks." She blinked.

"You're quite welcome, my dear. This should alleviate the head trauma." Madame Pompry said as she poured a glowing blue liquid into a cup. Alyssa gulped.

"Drink." She ordered. The young Jedi frowned. She reached out the Force, but sensed no ill will from the woman, except to help heal her wounds. Alyssa sighed, and then drank the cup down, blinking at the strange taste.

"You'll be just fine." Madame Pompry said.

"That was… weird." Alyssa frowned at the buzzing feeling in her arms. Then, the ache in her head vanished. Alyssa blinked. This stuff was actually pretty good. Alyssa frowned as she stood up and stretched. At least she was still wearing her jumpsuit, although her blaster, lightsaber, and other items were all missing. Although, her jumpsuit had been completely repaired.

"Ah, I ee that you noticed that we confiscated your items. The headmaster has them." Alyssa bit her lip in frutration. That was her only lightsaber. She had gone through hell with it.

"So… where am I?" Alyssa asked. Madame Pompry frowned.

"You're in Hogwarts, dear." Alyssa almost burst into laughter. That was the stupidest name she had ever heard, and she had seen and done a lot of strange stuff. She bit her lip to keep from roaring in laughter. Madame Pompry frowned at her in curiosity.

"Are you alright, dear?" Madame Pompry asked. Alyssa smirked as she caught her laughter.

"I'm… fine. Just something in my throat." She chuckled. Pompry frowned.

"The Headmaster wishes to meet you. The guards also wish to know how you came this close to the grounds despite the security fields." Alyssa frowned in curiosity.

"Ok. Where is this headmaster?" Alyssa asked.

"Professor Snape will escort you to his office." Alyssa frowned in curiosity.

"Who's Snape?" she asked.

"That would be me." Alyssa turned to see a man standing in the doorway. Needles to say, Alyssa was surprised. The man had a gaunt, pale face, and short black hair. He was wearing black robes, and had a stick tucked into the side of his robe.

"_He reminds me of Count Dooku…" _Alyssa narrowed her eyes. She disliked him immediately.

"Follow me to see the headmaster." Snape ordered as he turned and left the room. The young Jedi frowned as she followed him. Alyssa made sure to take in every note as she followed Snape. Alyssa could already tell that she was in an old structure, one composed of stone.

"_Wow, this is primitive."_ She rolled her eyes. She frowned curiously as they passed a small group of teenagers, slightly younger than her. They were wearing long black robes, which had a symbol on the upper right side, both boys and girls. They stared at her curiously as she passed them. Alyssa flinched. They looked just like Jedi Padawans strolling through the Temple. It brought back memories of her own days. Then, after several more hallways,, they stopped in front of a statue of a strange crature.

"Melon ball." Nape said. Alyssa frowned in confusion. Then, to her surprise, a grinding sound filled the air as a starcase emerged. Alyssa stared in surprised as Snape stepped onto it. Alyssa nervously followed him up the staircase, coming upon a door. Snape turned., and gestured towards it, before climging down. Alyssa stared, took a deep breath, and called upon the Force. However, she could sense no ill will. She reached out towards the knob, and stepped through the door.

**Next chapter, she meets Dumbledore! Hey, what house do you think she belongs to? Review, let me know! Plus, be on the lookout for any more lightsaber wielding surprises!**


	6. Meeting Dumbledore and A New Home

**Hey, I'm back! I'm so sorry that it's been so long! But, with Star Wars Rebels out and the Force Awakens closing in, I thought it seemed appropriate to finally keep writing this. Plus, check out my revised opening crawl!**

**Chapter 5**

Alyssa stared around in curiosity as she stepped into the large office. She'd been many places in the galaxy, but this room was… unlike anything else. The room was filled with many silver instruments, spinning in circles. There were also bookshelves full of primitive books. Alyssa cocked her head curiously. It had been a long time since she had seen an actual paper book. There was also a red bird perched next to a desk. There seemed to be someone sitting in a chair behind the desk.

"Ah, welcome." The chair turned around to reveal an old man sitting in the chair. Alyssa stared at him in curiosity. He looked old, very old. His eyes were blue, and had a certain twinkle to them. His skin was wrinkled. He had a long white beard, similar to Master Rancisis. He seemed to emanate a friendly presence, almost like Master Yoda, and he was strong in the Force, very strong. There was one thing about him that bothered her, though. His right hand was black and decayed, and she could feel the Dark Side in it, almost as if it was bottled up in the hand. Just looking at his hand sent a shiver up her spine.

"Um… hello." She said. The old man rose with a smile.

"Greetings. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But… I am unfamiliar with your name." Dumbledore said as he gave Alyssa a curious look. Alyssa blinked. Firenze had told her to seek Dumbledore. He had been right so far, she might as well have a little faith.

"I'm… Allana. Allana Walker." Alyssa decided to hide her real name for now. Hopefully, this man could just give her supplies and send her on her way. R6 was probably beeping up a storm by now, and she wasn't in the mood to hear it from him.

"A pleasure, Miss Walker. I believe these items belong to you?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled open a drawer and pulled out her bag and spread its contents on to the desk in front of him, including her lightsaber. Alyssa bit her lip in nervousness as she stared at Dumbledore. She desperately needed those items back. At least there were some items that she had left back on the ship just in case.

"Yes, it is. I would like it back, sir." Alyssa said nervously. The old man frowned as he held her lightsaber in his hand. After what seemed like forever, he placed it back onto the table and looked at the other weapons.

"These are fascinating devices… I have never seen anything like them before. Not magical made, and I'm pretty sure that muggles haven't made anything like it. What might these be?" he asked

"I'm… not from here." She answered. That was true, at least partially. The old man looked it over one more time before gesturing at her blasters.

"These, however, I can guess their purpose. Very similar to muggle guns." Alyssa frowned. She had no idea what these… muggles… were that he was speaking of.

"I can see that it's not working. It's not much of a surprise, muggle electronics don't work here at Hogwarts. You wont be able to use it here. As long as you stay here, I'll keep these items." Dumbledore gestured at the blasters. Alyssa nodded as he gathered the rest of her items into her bag, which she took. Her lightsaber, however, she clipped to her belt. She let out a little sigh of relief as she picked up the weapon and attached it to her belt. That could also be a problem, though. Could explain why the ship's instruments were acting haywire earlier.

"What is Hogwarts, exactly?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled a bit as he rose.

"Hogwarts is a school where children with magical abilities are trained to use their abilities and improve them, to train themselves to become witches and wizards." Alyssa frowned. This place did seem similar to the Jedi Temple.

"But, I am a bit curious where you came from, Miss Walker. One does not simply wander into the Forbidden Forest by accident." She shifted nervously.

"Well… I'm not from… here." She faintly remembered what Master Skywalker had told her once: "Sometime, it's best to tell the truth in parts." Of course, Master Kenobi had said something completely different, but she had been focused on a broken part on her starfighter at the time and zoned out while those two were squabbling over something.

"Do tell, miss Walker. Given your technology, it seems to be quite an unusual place." Alyssa shuddered nervously.

"Well… I'm not where I am. What planet is this?" that got a reaction out of Dumbledore, who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Planet? This is known as Earth to the people here. Are you saying that you come from another world?" she nodded. Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face as Alyssa continued.

"I'm not sure which, to be honest." Dumbledore gave her a confused/shocked look.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to start over, Miss Walker. Where did you come from?" Alyssa frowned as she twiddled her fingers.

"It's… a really long story, sir." She felt like she could trust this man. For some reason, he reminded her of Yoda.

"Dinner won't start for another hour, Miss Walker. I seems you have a lot to tell me, from how conflicted your mind appears to be." Alyssa sighed in defeat.

"Well… I crashed here by accident." Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in interest.

"My my, fascinating. You're certainly not what a muggle would picture as an alien. Tell me, what brings you to our world?" Alyssa hesitated for a minute, but settled beside it, reasoning that this guy could be trusted. She gave up and told Dumbedore the basics, covering the Jedi, the Republic, the galaxy in general, the Clone Wars, Order 66 and the Rise of the Empire, ending with how she had ended up on Earth.

"And, after I barely got away from Vader and the TIEs in hyperspace, I came out of hyperspace here and found the only inhabitable planet around here. Long story short, I crashed, hiked through the forest and came here after Firenze said that this place was safe, and a bunch of spiders tried to eat me." Alyssa finished. Dumbledore, who had seemed calm throughout the whole thing, finally spoke.

"This is… quite a tale you've told me, Miss Walker. And quite frankly, a hard one to believe." Dumbledore commented looking down at Alyssa's sorted items. Alyssa was startled by the paintings, who, quickly chimed in.

"Beings from another world? Impossible!" a fat man in one of them chimed.

"Muggle superstition!" another one chimed in.

"Well…" Alyssa took a deep breath and held out her hand. Dumbledore looked surprised as the chair suddenly began levitating into the air, stopping after two feet. She then took a deep breath and slowly lowered the chair.

"Bah! A simply levitation charm, nothing more! Even a first year could do a simple trick like that." A stingy man in his portrait commented.

"Yet she uses no wand, Phineas. She appears to be no wizard." Dumbledore interrupted. Alyssa almost grabbed her lightsaber, but decided against it, leaving it on her belt.

"It's like I said before, sir, The Force. It's where a Jedi gets their power. It surrounds us, penetrates us, flows all around us. Well, that's what Master Yoda used to say all the time." She repeated the words she had heard since she was a youngling. Dumbledore nodded.

"Fascinating…" Dumbledore mused. Alyssa started to make her statement.

"Look, Professor, I'm very grateful to you and your staff for helping me, but I really need to go." Dumbledore gave her a curious expression.

"Do you now?" she nodded.

"I can't really stay in one place for too long. So, I'd like to simply repair my crashed ship and get back on my way." Dumbledore nodded at this.

"May I ask a simple request?" Dumbledore asked. Alyssa shrugged, but nodded. Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing a lumpy cloth mass to fly into his hand. He shook it open to reveal that it was a hat.

"May I ask you to wear this hat?"After a brief second of contemplation, she nodded placed the hat on her head. She was instantly plunged into complete darkness.

_"__Well, you're quite a fascinating young woman, aren't you? I've never met a being from another world. You'd have to be to fool Dumbledore. A fake name?"_ a voice echoed in her head. She decided to play along with it.

"You have no idea," she answered.

_"__My my… you've seen so much for someone so young. You possesses magical talent, but use it in an unique way. Fighting a war so young, betrayed by those who fought alongside you for years, losing everything you cherished. Such bravery."_ Alyssa shifted angrily.

"Your point?" the voice sighed.

_"__Hmmm… you possess loyalty, yet you fear placing loyalty with anyone because you fear betrayal_." Alyssa gritted her teeth angrily.

"Excuse me? My former boss just sold me out to the Empire for a big pile of credits! I nearly died! That's how I got here in the first place!" she countered.

"Hmph. You don't belong in Slytherin, you lack cunning. You aren't brilliant either; you've always relied on your instinct in situations rather than your wit. No… I see now. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!" she yanked off the hat, staring at Dumbledore in confusion

"What was that about?" she demanded. He smiled as he picked up the hat..

"This is the Sorting Hat. It places students into one of four Houses of this school based on their personality." Alyssa glared at him.

"So?" he smiled.

"I wished to see what House your personality fit, so I would understand your intentions." Alyssa glared at him angrily.

"Why?" he smiled

"I am aware of the danger posed by a user of dark power. We currently have our own difficulties with a being known as the Dark Lord and those who follow him." Alyssa's expression darkened.

"I seriously doubt he's as bad as Darth Vader. Besides, I've seen enough war to last me a lifetime." She subconsciously ran her thumb over a scar on her cheek. Dumbledore observed this and nodded slowly.

"Very well. Hogwarts always help to those who ask of it. I would be more than happy to allow you to stay here while you repair this ship you speak of." To say Alyssa was shocked would be an understatement. She hadn't met someone like this since Bail Organa.

"I can't!" Dumbledore shook this head.

"I assure you, this school is hidden from those who wish harm to those within it. I do say that this school is more secure than anywhere else in the galaxy." Alyssa stared at Dumbledore.

"However, if you are to stay here while your… vehicle is repaired, I expect you to study here with the other students here. Based on what I've seen, you appear to have magical talent. I believe young adults require an education, after all. Do we have a deal?" Alyssa stared at him for a brief moment.

"Deal." He smiled and extended his well hand, which Alyssa shook.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Allana Walker."

**Enjoyed that? I promise a lot more, keep reading! Review please!**


	7. The Invasion of Balmorra

**Hey, welcome to the next chapter in this exciting crossover saga! I love the new Disney storyline, don't you? I can't wait for the Force Awakens! Anyway, this chapter will focus on Darth Vader, but don't worry, we'll see more of Alyssa!**

Chapter 6

Darth Vader stood calmly in the shuttle, waiting calmly as the shuttle approached Balmorra. Standing in darkness, the Dark Lord breathed calmly. He gripped his lightsaber tightly. He knew that he should have clear his mind, but the thought of the Jedi girl was still bothering him. Unwillingly, a memory formed in Vader's mind.

_"__You're going to need me on this one, Master." Anakin said to Obi-Wan as they strode towards the runway leading to the Star Destroyer. Obi-Wan smiled._

_"__Oh I agree. However, it just may turn out to be a wild bantha chase." He answered._

_"__Master. I've disappointed you. I haven't been been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council." Anakin apologized. Obi-Wan smiled. _

_"__You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know, and you have become a far better Jedi than I could ever hope to be. But be patient, Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a jedi master." Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled._

_"__Master Obi-Wan!" The two Jedi turned to see a young girl dressed in jedi robes sprint up to them, panting. Obi-Wan smiled._

_"__There you are, Padawan. We were starting to wonder whether you were coming." Obi-Wan smiled._

_"__Sorry Master, I was in the hanger, fixing my starfighter." She rubbed a blotch of oil off the side of her face with the sleeve of her robes. Anakin smirked. _

_"__Your master's already on board, Padawan. We're leaving soon." She nodded before turning to Anakin and bowing._

_"__Master Skywalker. Thank you for killing Count Dooku. It means a lot." She said softly as she rubbed the scar on her cheek. He smiled as he put an arm on her shoulder._

_"__Of course, Alyssa. It's been awhile, good to see you again. You've grown a bit since you were my student." She smiled as she twisted her padawan braid in her fingers._

_"__Well, it's about time the war's over!" she beamed. Obi-Wan smiled as he patted her on the shoulder._

_"__The war's not over yet, Padawan. First, we have to destroy Grievous." She grinned._

_"__What are we waiting for then?" she laughed as she sprinted past them onto the ramps. Obi-Wan sighed._

_"__You seem to have a way with making reckless Padawans." Anakin smiled, but slightly cringed at the memory of Ashoka. _

_"__Just my way of training, Master." Obi-Wan sighed as he boarded the ramp to the ship where Alyssa was waiting, bouncing on her heels impatiently. _

_"__Master." Obi-Wan paused to look back at Anakin, Alyssa also looking at him curiously._

_"__May the Force be with you both." Alyssa beamed._

_"__Goodbye old friend, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan answered._

_"__We'll bring back Grievous' head!" Alyssa waved before quickly following Obi-Wan._

Vader was quickly brought back to the present by a loud rumble outside, causing the shuttle to shake. Vader pushed the memory down with a snarl. Anakin Skywalker was gone, only Darth Vader remained.

_"__That girl was with Kenobi, and survived Order 66. She must know where he is. I will not allow her to slip through my fingers again."_ He thought as he made a tight fist with his free hand. Then, the ship rumbled as it touched the ground, making a loud hissing noise as the landing ramp extended. Unfazed, Darth Vader strode forward, as if he was oblivious to the battle raging around him. He swung his lightsaber in a wide arc, deflecting several blaster bolts. He then hurled his lightsaber at an approaching enemy ship, sending it careering into the ground with a large explosion. Vader raised his hand, catching the red blade effortlessly.

"Death to the Empire!" Vader turned to see a squad of five insurgents rush him, all human and dressed in black jumpsuits. He deflected incoming blaster bolts into two of them. He leaped over them, landing in front of the third trooper and cleaving in half with one swing. He whirled to cleave the 4th trooper's head off. He turned to see the final trooper pointing her rifle at him, a young woman with short blond hair. He reached out with the Force and gripped her by the throat, snapping it with one clean grasp and slinging her limp body aside like a broken tool.

"L-lord Vader!" Vader turned to see a panting Lieutenant run up to him, his uniform smeared black with smoke.

"Lieutenant, report." Vader ordered.

"W-well, we're progressing onto the main headquarters of the insurgents. However, the insurgents have destroyed several factories, and have barricaded themselves in the experimental Imperial munitions factory. The factory is ray-shielded, preventing us from bombarding the factory. Every time we get close, they attack us with our own advanced weapons." Vader took all this in stride. This was an unacceptable failure.

"Where is your commander?" Vader ordered. The man simply stared up at him, and then pointed at the smoking remains of an AT-AT walker.

"I pulled the men back and have the artillery firing continuously. They wont be going anywhere anytime soon, my lord." Vader remained silent as the battle raged around him.

"Very well… Commander. Inform Captain Radian to have the bombers standing by. I will lead my own legion and disable the shield generator." He blinked in surprise at the promotion, but quickly fell back into line.

"Yes, right away, my lord." He saluted. Vader turned at the sound of gunships landing, with white clad stormtroopers rushing off the sides

"My lord." The general saluted.

"General, come with me. Tell your men that we're marching on the factory." Vader ordered.

"Yes sir." The clone saluted. Vader progressed forward towards the factory, deflecting all the blaster bolts that shot towards him and cutting down all those that stood in his path. It was still quite difficult, with a rain of blasterfire hailing down on him and his men. As Vader neared the outer walls of the factory, he looked up to see a black shuttle flying towards them.

Vader summoned the Force and leaped into the air, landing on the glass cockpit. He looked down to see a young man piloting the ship, dressed in a ragged jumpsuit. In a lightning-fast motion, Vader plunged the lightsaber down, ending the man's life. The shuttle quickly spun out of control, spiraling towards the factory. In one fast motion, Vader leaped into the air and summoned the Force, and then threw it all at the shuttle, sending it smashing into the side of the factory with a massive explosion, blowing the side of the factory open. Vader landed softly on the ground next to the remains of the smoking shuttle. He turned just in time to deflect a red blaster bolt, sending it shooting into the side of the wall. He looked to see a young girl dressed in a brown jumpsuit holding a blaster rifle.

"Death to the Empire! For a free Balmorra!" she cried before firing the rifle once again. Unfazed, Vader deflected the bolts, before reaching out and pinching his fingers. The girl's eyes went wide, dropping the blaster as she clawed at her throat. He thrust out, throwing her against the wall. He strode over to her, looking down as he held the lightsaber to her throat. Vader was a bit surprised. She couldn't be more than fifteen standards years old, same as that blasted jedi. Vader could sense the fear radiating off her, yet

"Tell me where the shield generator is, and you will keep your life." Vader demanded. She stared up at him, a stubborn look on her face.

"Never."

"As you wish." Vader swung his lightsaber down in one clean swing.

**Epic chapter, right? Don't worry, we'll see Alyssa next chapter! Review!**


	8. New Friends and Curious Beings

**Hey fans! Like I promised, Alyssa is back and she'll finally meet some of your favorite Harry Potter characters! Review!**

**Chapter 7**

"This sure is a weird place," Alyssa commented as she followed the stern woman up the continuously rotating stairs. After making the deal with Dumbledore, he had produced black robes for her with the Gryffindor symbol on the left chest. They were a bit oversized, but he shrunk it to fit her with a flick of his wand. Alyssa felt a bit of heartache, because the robes reminded her of Jedi robes.

After that, Dumbledore had talked to one of the portraits, asking it to fetch someone named McGonagall. After the lady had vanished, Dumbledore turned back to her.

"I would ask that you come by tomorrow so that I can have a wand delivered for you." Alyssa was a bit confused.

"Wand?" she asked, confused. Dumbledore nodded as he held up the stick in his good hand.

"How we use magic in this world. Oh, and I would prefer that I keep these(he gestured at her blaster and assorted items) that you keep your… origins… secret from the other students here until you get on your way." Alyssa nodded.

"How am I supposed to study here if I don't know any of this?" Dumbledore had nodded at this.

"I suppose you could take tutoring lessons from one of our students. I think I know the one. In the meantime, our gatekeeper could use an assistant."

Before she could say anything more, the door seemed to rumble. Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing her items to fly into a sack.

A second later, an old woman stepped into the office. From a first glance, Alyssa could tell that she was a stern woman.

"You called for me, Albus?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded as he rose.

"Yes, Minerva. This is Allana Walker, a new 6th year transfer student from Salem Academy. She was just sorted into Gryffindor, and I want you to escort her to Gryffindor Tower." She looked at Alyssa and nodded curtly.

"Allana, this is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. She'll show you to Gryffindor Tower, where you'll stay for the time being." Alyssa nodded.

"Come with me." McGonagall said briskly to Alyssa. She looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. With a shrug, she followed McGonagall out the door. Now, she was getting tired following McGonagall up all of the stairs, her lightsaber continuously thumping against her thigh. So, she almost sobbed with relief when they reached the top and moved down a long hallway, stopping at a portrait of a very fat woman.

"Password?" the portrait spoke.

"Calranian." She nodded, sweeping open. Alyssa could already hear the chatter from inside.

"Neat." Alyssa said as she followed McGonagall through the gaping hole, finding herself in a large room, currently filled with other kids, some her age, some younger. Alyssa hadn't seen this many kids her own age in one place in a very long time. However, the room seemed to go quiet quickly as they entered. She stood stiffly, feeling very uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. Also, the Force felt like it was slamming into her in waves.

"Students, this is Allana Walker, a new transfer student from Salem Witches Academy. I expect you to make her feel welcome to Hogwarts." McGonagall then turned and strode out of the room, leaving Alyssa standing by herself, nervously shuffling her feet.

"Ummmm… hi." She said nervously. Thankfully, a young red-haired girl leaped up from a chair and strode over to Alyssa. She was among the few who weren't wearing the black robes, and was instead wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Hi Allana, welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Ginny!" she smiled as she held her hand out.

"Hi." Alyssa said as she carefully shook Ginny's hand. The tension seemed to flow away as the chattering resumed. She followed Ginny to the large couch, ignoring the curious looks that a lot of guys were giving her. She blinked, trying to take it all in. They were all strong in the Force, yet not like what she had felt in the Jedi Temple. One strong source causing her to turn her head slightly to see a group of three by the fireplace, hunched over a board. She felt a strange feeling coming from the one with black hair and strange spectacles.

_"__There's something strange about that guy."_ She thought with a frown.

"Bloody hell, that new girl's hot." Ron said with wide eyes as he watched the new girl follow his little sister to the couch, who quickly began talking to her. He let out a shocked yelp as Hermione slapped him across the head with a rolled up parchment.

"Seriously, Ron?" Harry rolled his eyes as he moved his knight, which crushed Ron's pawn. He wanted no part in this argument. Still, he snuck a quick glance at the new girl Ginny was talking to. He couldn't explain why, but there was something strange about her. He could have sworn that she had been staring at him too. There was something… strange about her.

"So, you transferred here from Salem Academy?" Ginny asked Alyssa curiously.

"Yes." Alyssa lied. Someone snorted, causing Ginny to glare at a sandy haired boy.

"Got something to say, Finnigan?" she snarled as she gripped another one of those small sticks.

"No, Weasley. Just pointing out that people are transferring out, not in." she sighed.

"No one cares, Seamus." She glared at him before turning back to Alyssa.

"So, why'd you come here from the States? You have an interesting accent." Ginny asked curiously. Alyssa had no idea what she was talking about, so she quickly winged it.

"Just needed a change, things were rough back home, so I just went with the flow." Alyssa answered. She was just grateful everyone spoke Basic, even if they sounded a bit strange with their accent. However, she got a curious expression.

"You do know what's going on, right?" Alyssa smirked.

"I've seen worse." She almost slapped herself at that idiotic statement, based on the look Ginny gave her. After all, it wasn't like these people had ever met beings like Count Dooku, Darth Vader and General Grievous. Personally, she still couldn't believe that there were planets that hadn't been affected by the Clone Wars.

"Excuse me!" Alyssa was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see a curly brown-haired girl with a tall skinny redhead guy, the same pair she had seen with that black haird boy. Ginny looked annoyed.

"What now, Ron? Here to mouth off about Dean again?" Alyssa was a bit confused to say the least.

"Allana, meet Ron, my thick headed brother." Ginny stated with a sarcastic smile, causing Ron to turn as red as hair. The girl didn't look ruffled in the slightest

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley. We're the prefects of Gryffindor." Alyssa stared at them blankly, not feeling this awkward in a very long time.

"As prefects, among our duties is getting new Gryffindor students acquainted with Hogwarts. I'm a little surprise we weren't notified ahead of time by Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore." Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing." Alyssa answered

"Anyway, I should show you the dorm where you'll be staying. It might be a bit cramped, because we only have five beds." Hermione said with a frown on her face. Ginny grinned.

"We have a spot open in the fifth year dorms. Trisha got pulled out by her parents last week." Hermione frowned, but reluctantly nodded.

"I'll show her. Follow me, Allana." Ginny followed to the staircase on the right side of the room. Alyssa followed behind her a little slowly.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about your schedule!" Hermione called out.

"Is she always like that?" Alyssa asked curiously. Ginny nodded.

"She's actually one of the smartest witches around here. My brother, on the other hand, is a thick headed arsehole who doesn't have any business meddling in my dating affairs just because he's never gotten a kiss from anyone but my great-aunt Muriel!" Ginny spat with an enraged look on her face.

_"__I'm starting to see why Master Yoda never wanted us to form attachments."_ Alyssa thought with a nervous look on her face.

"This is our dorm here." Ginny interrupted Alyssa's thoughts as she stopped at a large brown door.

"Don't worry about the guys, our stairs are jinxed to turn into a slide if they try to climb up. It's actually pretty fun to slide down on when one of the guys is dumb enough to try it." Ginny smiled as she pushed the door open. Alyssa blinked in surprise. The room was surprisingly pink. There were a few posters put up of various people that Alyssa didn't recognize

"Well, welcome home! Well, kind of, until Christmas time." There were five beds, each with a pink canopy. Still, it was the biggest room Alyssa had ever lived in since her days at the Jedi Temple.

"It's… amazing." She stated. Ginny beamed.

"This bed's mine. The one next to it is yours." Ginny pointed at the bed next to a large window.

"Wow." Alyssa said softly as she walked up her bed. There was a large trunk leaning against the post. She opened it curiously, and was shocked to see the majority of her things already arranged inside in neat order.

"Yeah, Dumbledore is really good at that sort of thing. I'll just let you get settled quick. Great to meet you, by the way. If you need anything else, just let me know!" Ginny smirked before turning and striding out from the room, leaving Alyssa alone. She took a deep breath, and pulled off her robes, leaving her in her jumpsuit. She unclipped her lightsaber, and rolled it over in her hands briefly .

"Better be safe." She unscrewed the top half, and placed both pieces of her lightsaber into the trunk. Now, no one could accidently use it and cut themselves. Not that she needed it here. Alyssa sighed out loud as she plopped down on the side of her bed.

"Man, the Force sure has a weird way of doing things." She frowned. Then, her comlink suddenly blared, completely startling her.

"What the?" she yanked out her comlink. She clicked it to hear R-6 beeping like mad.

"Six, calm down!" she ordered. The astromech droid beeped angrily.

"I know I haven't contacted you since I left, but some crazy things happened after I left the ship." R-6 let out a loud angry beep.

"I'm fine, Six. I got a few bumps and bruises, but they healed up nicely. You should have seen the giant spider!" She smirked as she stood in front of the window, looking down at the darkening forest. Six let out a series of alarmed beeps and squeals.

"Relax, I'm fine! I promise! But Six, you wont believe this place I found! There's a whole castle of people here, and they're like Jedi! But they use these sticks!" she continued to babble, before Six let out a loud beep, shutting her up.

"I know, I know, I know! I get that we don't know anything about this place, but we don't exactly have a lot of places to go at the moment. My face will be everywhere on the Holonet, and probably a really, really big bounty to go with it, thanks to a certain Hutt." Six let out a slow boop.

"You said it. So, how's the ship doing? Is the hyperdrive fixed yet?" Six let out an annoyed beep. Apparently, the ship had been a bit more damaged than they though. The hyperdrive still needed repairs. The hull had gotten a bit scorched, and the shields needed a revamp. Not to mention, they were low on fuel. Even worse, her credits as Star Jones were completely frozen, meaning that besides the credits hidden on the ship, they were completely broke.

"Oh brilliant. Why me? How do I get into these karking situations?!" she groaned out loud. R-6 made a sympathetic beeping noise.

"Well, how long will these repairs take? It's not like we can go anywhere anytime soon." Alyssa groaned. Six let out a confirmation beep before spelling it out for her.

"Karabast!" she groaned out loud as she plopped down on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Six beeped angrily. Apparently, Six was uncomfortable keeping the ship in the middle of a dark forest that kept making weird noses, and things kept showing up on the scanners.

"Just keep calm, Six. I'll come by tomorrow. Just keep an eye on the Holonet so we know what's going on. Even that baseless Imperial propaganda is useful sometimes. I'm sure Darth Vader is still looking for us." R-6 beeped nervously.

"Yeah, you said it. Just keep tight, Six. Star One out." Alyssa turned off her comlink and placed it into the trunk.

"I don't get it… why did the Force bring me here? Why?" she asked out loud, half- expecting that weird voice from before to answer. But, no one did.

**Loved it, right? I'm going to mainly stick to the new canon stuff, sorry this took so long! Enjoy, more next chapter!**


	9. opening crawl announcement

Hey fans! Just for the heck of it, I did some video editing and created a custom star wars crawl for this story, that a friend of mine let me post on his youtube channel. I hope you guys like it. You can find the link on my profile. I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	10. A New Mission

While Balmorra continued to crumble under the grip of the Empire, the lost Jedi Alyssa continued her adventure on Earth, although at the moment, she sleeping the most peacefully she had been in years.

Alyssa let out a deep sigh as she turned over in her sleep, dreaming of one of her more fond memories…

_"__YAAHOOO!" Alyssa laughed as she cleaved a commando droid in half. She felt amazing, moving with the battle raging around her. She had been to Mandalore before, but now it was chaos. _

_"__Relax yourself, padawan." She looked at Master Skywalker, who looked down at her with a cocky smile on his face as he blocked another blaster bolt. _

_"__Sorry, Master Skywalker. I know I'm just with you temporarily until the Council appoints me a new master, but I promise to do my best, master!" She said, getting laughter from Skywalker and the clones._

_"__Kid, you've seen as much combat as most of us. Glad to have someone of your reputation with us." Captain Rex smirked. Alyssa shook nervously. _

_"__More clankers incoming!" they whirled to see a mass of battle droids marching towards them. _

_"__Ready?" Skywalker asked. Alyssa looked up at him for a minute, and then smiled and activated her lightsaber. _

_"__Try to keep up." She smirked before she leaped into the fray and swung her lightsaber through a super battle droid, followed by a charge on a squad of battle droids, deflecting blaster bolts as she cut them into pieces. She then leaped just in time to avoid a series of blaster shots. _

_"__Save some for the rest of us, kid!" Rex yelled behind her as he blasted a commando droid. _

_"__Just keep up, Rex!" she yelled back as she leaped towards a battle tank and plunged her lightsaber down, cutting a hole in the top of it before dropping a thermal detonator in it. She leaped into the air, and was thrown into the air from the explosion. She grunted as she hit the ground and slid on the ground. She leaped to her feet and whirled around, looking for her lightsaber. She quickly saw it lying against a pile of rubble. She reached out in the Force to get it, but was cut off when a metal rope shot around her hands. She gasped as she saw a Death Watch commando fly over her._

_"__Oh kark me." She groaned before being yanked from the ground. She gasped as she flew through the air, dragged over buildings before seeing her chance. She took a deep breath and summoned the Force, letting the rope snag on the edge of the building, shocking the commando, sending him flying free of his jetpack. Alyssa snapped back, leaving her dangling over a battlefield of chaos. She winched as she felt the rope loosen. _

"Damn." The role slipped lose, sending her falling. She let out a scream as she hit the ground and rolled several times. All sound died away, and she looked around in confusion to see that the city was now empty.

"Where…" she was cut off by an ominous breath, and slowly turned to see Darth Vader, standing over her.

"Vader! NO!" Alyssa cried as she stumbled back and raised her hands. Vader raised his lightsaber over his head.

"Farewell, Jedi." Vader spoke before swinging his weapon down.

"NO!" she blinked as she opened her eyes. Vader had vanished, along with everything else. She saw nothing but black. Then, a new voice boomed out.

_"__Well done, young Jedi."_ Alyssa gasped as she looked around the blackness. It was the same voice she had heard before, but she still couldn't recognize who it was.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

_"__I will reveal that to you in time. For now, you may know me as one who has become one with the Force."_ Alyssa's eyes widened.

"You're dead?" Alyssa asked, perplexed.

"_No. I am part of the Living Force. When I died, I was able to maintain my identity, and am now part of the Cosmic Force." _Alyssa nodded to this, still incredibly confused.

"I don't understand." Alyssa said.

_"__All energy from the Living Force, from all things that have ever lived, feeds into the Cosmic Force, binding everything and communicating to us through the midi-chlorians. Because of this, I can speak to you now."_ Alyssa shook her head. This was a strange conversation.

"So, you were a Jedi?"

_"__Yes."_ Alyssa shook as she fell back on her rear end. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, but this felt real.

"Why? Why are you here?" Alyssa asked.

_"__A guide, to aid you. It was no accident that you were brought here. It was the will of the Living Force. This world is strong in the Force."_ Alyssa frowned at that.

"I noticed. These wizards are strange, but they're powerful in the Force. It's… nice. It's the first time I've been with people my own age since…" She trembled.

_"__You were brought to this world for a reason, young Jedi. This world is facing a dark threat."_ Alyssa laughed.

"I heard. Doesn't really matter, since the Sith won and rule the entire Galaxy. We're all traitors to the Empire, didn't you hear? I'm not a Jedi anymore" She sighed

_"__The Jedi will never truly die out, young one. You must trust in the Force."_ Alyssa laughed.

"Trust the Force? If the Force is so great, then why did the Sith win? Why did the Force let the Republic fall and let us all die like animals?" she demanded angrily.

_"__I cannot answer your questions, young one. But, you must trust in the will of the Force. You must find the Chosen One."_ Alyssa's laughter trailed off.

"What? You mean Master Skywalker? But!"

_"__No. There is a wizard here who they call the Chosen One, who will play a pivotal part in the future of the galaxy. You must find him and test him."_ Alyssa gaped.

"Test him? How am I even supposed to find him? I don't even know who you are!" she demanded angrily.

_"__Trust in the Force…" _Alyssa shot up with a loud gasp, still trembling.

"Allana, are you okay?" she turned to see Ginny staring at her with wide eyes, dressed in a pink robe.

"Y-yeah. Just a strange dream." Alyssa answered as she pulled the covers and stood up. Ginny looked intrigued.

"That's an interesting outfit." Alyssa looked down and realized that she was still in her jumpsuit.

"Yeah, I was kind of tired." Alyssa answered as she looked around. Now, she noticed that the other three girls were gone, though their beds were still incredibly messy.

"Oh, they just headed down for breakfast." At the mention of food, Alyssa winched as her stomach let out a loud grumble. Besides simple protein bars, she hadn't had an actual meal in four days, since she had met the spice supplier in a cantina on Kessel to pick up a shipment.

"You said it." Ginny's nose scrunched up.

"How long have you been wearing that?" she asked as she pointed at Alyssa's jumpsuit.

"Just four days." Alyssa was surprised by the look of horror on Ginny's face.

"Ummm… no." Fifteen minutes later, Alyssa followed Ginny down the stairway leading to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, showing her way to , still tugging at the neck of the shirt. Ginny had, well, basically forced Alyssa to wear a set of her clothes and handed her jumpsuit to a small creature that reminded Alyssa of Yoda. Alyssa had been a little cross, to say the least.

"This shirt itches." She groaned. Ginny smirked at her.

"Well, it's better than an outfit that you haven't washed for four days! Don't worry, the elves will clean it and give it back." Ginny smiled. Alyssa sighed as she scratched her neck.

"So, how do things work here?" she asked.

"Today's Saturday, so we don't have class. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so everyone's headed out. Hermione wanted me to tell you that she'll show you around after breakfast." Alyssa nodded, still processing what she had heard last night.

"Hey Ginny…" Ginny frowned as she turned to look at Alyssa.

"Ever heard of someone called the Chosen One?" She looked surprised.

"Of course I do! That's!" Ginny was cut off by a red ball hitting her in the face, showing her in water. Alyssa stared at her in disbelief. A roar of laughter erupted as a small figure flew overhead.

"PEEVES!" Ginny roared as she sputtered and tried to get the water out of her hair. Alyssa leaped back as she reached to her waist to grab her blaster. She cursed, and then stepped to the side to avoid another red ball. It was incredibly easy. She tilted her head in curiosity. Peeves felt strange in the Force. What it was exactly, she wasn't too sure.

"Ooooh, you're a quick one!" Alyssa smirked.

"You have no idea." She thrust her hand out, slamming Peeves with a Force Push that sent him shooting up into the ceiling. Ginny groaned as she pointed her wand at her face.

"Scourgify." Her hair and clothes instantly dried, leaving Alyssa a bit impressed.

_"__I never learned how to do that."_ She scowled at the memory of one particular campaign on Sullust, where it had rained non-stop for a month, leaving her stuck in soaked robes for the majority of it.

"Aw bloody hell! Don't get me wrong, I like Peeves as much as everyone, but he's really annoying sometimes!" Ginny sighed as she led Alyssa through the pair of giant doors into the massive hall. Alyssa was shocked as she looked around in awe at the massive Great Hall, packed to the brim with students eating breakfast.

"Wow." She said as she and Ginny sat down. She looked at all the platters of food, filled with items that she had never seen before, but smelled amazing.

"Whoa." She breathed as she filled her plate with various items from across the table, filling her plate with eggs, toast, bacon, and other items. (She doesn't know the names of the food; I'm just saying it for your benefit)

"Wow, you were hungry." Ginny observed ten minutes later. Alyssa was definitely stuffed.

"You have no idea." Alyssa answered. Then, she frowned.

"Ginny, I was asking you earlier…" but before Alyssa could finish, that bushy haired girl from before interrupted her yet again.

"Hello Allana! Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you a tour of Hogwarts. Oh by the way, Ginny, Dean's waiting for you outside." Ginny let out a tiny yip and shot up.

"I'll talk to you later, ok?" she sprinted out the Hall, leaving Alyssa alone with Hermione.

"Shall we?" she beamed. Alyssa sighed.

"Lead the way."

_I promise, more action coming soon! Did you like the crawl? My friend says there's a lot of hits! Anyway, the Force Awakens is close, and there's plenty more to this story too! Keep reading!_


End file.
